


beautiful years

by lovell_snowM



Category: Shadow Hunters - Fandom, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovell_snowM/pseuds/lovell_snowM
Summary: how our favorite couple is doing after a few years
Kudos: 1





	beautiful years

Alec was tense as he walked home. He opened the doors of the apartment he shared with magnus and walked in. He found magnus standing at the balcony looking at new York city.

"Magnus" he called his eyes dull and tired. Magnus barely glanced back before turning back to what he was gazing at.  
"Magnus its cold come inside " Alec called again stepping out on the balcony closer to magnus. Magnus didn't reply he was to preoccupied with thoughts.  
"Magnus" alec called for the third time but this time he put an arm around magnus's waist.

Magnus flinched and turned to look at him. He looked aged, old. He knew one day the precious boy he loved would grow and age but when it actually happened it became to much for him. He looked into the dull blue eyes that one shined so bright. The pale but handsome face that now had wrinkles. His precious young Alexander was gone...

"Magnus" Alec called again. He was getting worried.  
"Do you still love me, my darling? " he asked and Alec took a step back. Magnus saw as a tsunami of emotions washed over his features and then his face became blank.

"Do you? " he asked back magnus looked back to the city. The city that they met and fell in love in. The city Alexander got on his knees and asked for his hand in marriage. The city they swore to love each other till death and beyond. But also the city he came to despise.... Now that every thing had passed.

"I don't know" he replied honestly and he was ready to be yelled at or worse because of his answer but all he heard was a shaky sigh...

"Do you want a divorce? " Alec asked a second later and magnus felt a sharp pain in his chest. Did he? He didn't know any more.

"Im not sure " he replied and looked down at the lightwood ring on his finger. He knew he didn't feel the same now as he did when he first put on the ring 24 years ago.

"If you want a divorce I'll talk to the silent brothers. And ask for the etch rune to be removed from you" Alexander said and turned to leave.

"And you? If I get it removed wouldn't you? " magnus asked stopping him in his track

"The only reason I had them find a way for its removal was for you.... So when I die it wouldn't hurt you that much. I never expected.... " Alec's voice trailed off then he swallowed and continued "I don't regret anything. Not our first kiss, not coming out, not standing by you, not any of our firsts, and certainly not our marriage" he sighed

"I love you magnus, as the angel is my witness I do, and I will till the last beat of my heart and the last breath in my lungs. But I would never make you suffer as you are now. I knew you would have a hard time as we aged and you see me grow old. But I though we were strong enough." He swallowed and brushed his tears away that he didn't even know were falling before continuing.

"You gave me 24 beautiful years. You gave me a home, a family, sons. Max and rapha... i never thought I would be as proud and happy as I am of my boys. So if you want I will set you free... You've given me happiness and I will let you go so you could be happy" he finished and took a shaky breath.

"Alexander" magnus called Alec looked up at the beautiful man he fell for and still loved with every fiber of his being.  
"Thank you" magnus added Alec gave a short nod and turned around and walked out the door.

24 beautiful years who would have thought..... Alec though as he made his way back to the institute with a smile on his face.


End file.
